Fallen Angel
by Chibi Babe
Summary: Usagi was lost and alone, now in another country will she find happiness? love? life? or will she end up back where she started? can one run from their problems? if not can she ever forgive them? esepecially him...
1. WELCOME

__

Welcome to my first sailor moon fan fic! Or ANY fan fic for that matter! PLEASE review once you've read it!! It'll help me A LOT! ^_^ 

ENJOY!

By the way I chose to use Serena's Japanese name as I LUV it soo much! Haha ok??

****

FALLEN ANGEL

The Youma attacked Usagi charging at her head first with a wailing call. Screaming Usagi stumbled over her own feet. Falling butt first to the concrete floor yet again. 

"Sailor Moon! Get up!" voiced Amy as she ran to help her fallen princess.

"Mercury, go back! I can handle this myself!" Usagi ordered rolling as she dodged the Youma's second attack at her. 

"But.." Amy was cut short by Usagi, "Watch out!" Amy turned around to see the Youma running at her. Its glowing red eyes mocking her. Amy stood there frozen in fear at the Youma dark shape. The she felt herself being pushed to the ground. "So this is it, this is how I'm going to die, I'm sorry I've failed you Usagi, my Moon Princess" her body hit the ground roughly. She waited for the final blow, but none came. Opening her eyes she saw her Princess flying through the air. Usagi had pushed Amy out of the Youma's path letting herself take it's harmful blow. Bruised, scratched and bleeding, Usagi tried to stand. But fell into a heap on the cold ground once more. Defeated. She put her hand on her chest an spoke to the Silver Moon Crystal inside her. "Crystal, lend me your strength to defeat the Youma and protect the people of earth." The crystal chimed in agreement and almost instantly she felt her strength returning an her injuries lessening. The Youma returned for another fatal blow. But it was too slow. Usagi was on her feet an reaching for her tiara. She would turn this Youma into moon dust before it reached her no problem. She locked eyes with the Youma, determined and yelled, "Moon..T.." a red rose cut her short, flying through the air loosing petals as it went. Stopping the Youma in its tracks, as well as Usagi. A familiar voice called out "Sailor Moon! Use your tiara!" followed by a flash of red cape and then none other than Tuxedo Mask standing protectively beside her. Growling Usagi reached for her tiara again. "Moon Tiara, Magic!" she yelled letting her tiara fly. Hitting the startled Youma head on, turning it to dust. Instantly Usagi turned and started to limp away. "Usagi", 'Sailor Moon!" the Sailor Scouts called out running after her. 

"Usagi!" Amy cried gasping as she reached her side. "Thank you, you saved my life. I owe you"

"No problem" she replied smiling.

"Aren't you going to thank me too, Usagi??" came Tuxedo Mask's voice. Still in the same spot, she stopped. Slightly turning her head to see him standing there. A grin on his face. Angry, she turned her head back around. The Sailor Scouts looked at each other. Confused. As Usagi stalked away. Not answering to the scouts calls.

~~//~~BACK AT HOME~~\\~~

Usagi stalked into her home and fell onto her bed, exhausted. Careful not to wake her parents. Using the crystal may have given back her energy at the time. But for the next few days she'll be exhausted. While muttering some dark thoughts about Darien, Luna jumped through her always opened window. "Great work tonight Usagi. Your lucky Tuxedo Mask came along when he did. You could have been moon dust if it weren't for Darien."

Usagi rolled over, shoving her face into her pillow. Not wanting to face Luna's lecture on Darien, aka Tuxedo Mask. "Usagi? Are you ok? Why did you run, well limp away tonight?"

"Nothing Luna. I was just tired is all…" getting up she went down to the bathroom to get ready for bed, still limping. Nearly asleep, she was woken by Luna once more. "Usagi. I have been thinking…"

" Don't do that too often Luna, you might cause your self harm" mumbled Usagi.

"Ha, Ha. Seriously Usagi. Something si the matter with you. You didn't go running to Darien after the fight tonight. For you that is very odd. You NEVER miss a chance to drool over him and flirt. What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing for you to worry about Luna. I've just realised a couple of things about myself and other people tonight is all. I'm fine really."

Still confused, Luna curled up next to Usagi and went to sleep, "Sleep well princess" she muttered before falling into a deep sleep. Usagi on the other hand was wide awake. Rethinking her life. Why did she fawn all over Darien, when it was obvious he didn't trust her of believe in her at all?she had that V cornered. She would have delt with it no problem. But he just had to step in. 'maybe' she thought, 'maybe I'm making a big deal out of nothing? Then again, I can rember when every time I was in trouble, when I actually NEEDED him, he'd be there. Not just because he could show me up, like tonight.

~~//~~FLASH BACK~~\\~~

Screaming Usagi fell bouncing limply to the ground. She was cornered. This was the end. A red rose slashed the sky, loosing petals. Followed by a deep husky voice, "get up Sailor Moon. I know you can do it!" Usagi looked up and saw his face. Darien's face. Glowing with love and pride for his Usagi. She tried to get up. But the bruises, scratches and blood that covered her body prevented her. The next thing she knew, she felt a strong presence beside her limp body. Vaguely opening her blue eyes she was greeted by the deep blue eyes of none other than Tuxedo Mask. "You can do it Usagi. We can do it together" helping Usagi stand, his arms around her delicate waist. He whispered in her ear "Sailor Moon, use your tiara" smiling in agreement she reached for her tiara, "Moon.." stopping as she started loosing consciousness. Griping her harder to keep her standing, Tuxedo Mask lifted her chin to face his face, "now Sailor moon, You can do it. I know you can. I believe in you!." Slightly nodding Usagi reached for her tiara again, determined. "Moon Tiara, Magic!" letting go of her tiara she collapsed into Tuxedo Mask's arms unconscious, just after seeing the Youma disintegrate into moon dust. Tuxedo Mask lifted Usagi gentually kissing her on her head. "I love you Usagi" he whispered, "And I will always be there for you and protect you from any harm. I will never let anything or anyone hurt you. I promise."

~~//~~END FLASH BACK~~\\~~

Sadly smiling at what Usagi once had felt she fell asleep. A solitary tear slipping down her cheek.

__

Well did you enjoy it?? I wont write anymore till I get ONE review at LEAST!! 

SNEAK PREVIEW on upcoming chap : Dariens point of view an his reasons for all this weirdness.

TOODLES!!!!! CHIBI PIPPIN!


	2. Dreaming Of You

HEY HEY! I'm BACK! Ok heres the nxt chap so ENJOY! And thanx to all those who reviewed! There will b a list at the bottom. But once again I say that if I don't get any reviews I wont ad more! OHH an o forgot to ay it before but I do NOT own sailor moon! ;( ok?? ENJOY! ohh an remba..this is my FIRST fan fic! SO PLEASE review! I need help so I can get betta!

****

FALLEN ANGEL

AFTER Usagi had walked off, Tuxedo Mask had gone straight home. Not wanting the Sailor Scouts to question him about his interference in the battle. He didn't mean or want to interfere. But his dreams. His dreams, always made him panic whenever a Youma charged at his Usagi. Like in his dream…

****

~~//FLASH BACK\\~~

Usagi stumbled to her feet. Staring down the Youma with her eyes. Reaching for her tiara to turn it into moon dust. Positive that she would be to defeat the Youma before it reached her. Her blue eyes showing only determination as her long blond hair whipped around her face. "moon Tiara.." she was cut short as she stumbled. Her energy not yet returned from the Silver Moon Crystal. He saw a flash and tried to yell out to her. But she couldn't hear him. He was too far away, surrounded in darkness still running. The Youma was too fast. Usagi screamed her last terrifying scream as the Youma attacked her. The Sailor Scouts nowhere to be seen, as Darien ran. Ran to his Usagi. Screaming her name as he went. But no matter how fast or far he ran he didn't seem to get anywhere. He could see the Youma savagely attacking Usagi, as she thrashed about on the ground. Covered in blood an surrounded in darkness. Tears started falling out of his deep blue eyes and down his face as he neared her. The Youma now gone. It's job done. He knelt by her side and gently lifted her head. Her clothes ripped and her once beautiful body bleeding, as she lay motionless. "Usagi, Usagi" he repeated, now gently shacking her. Realisation flashed across his mind. "it can't be," he thought, "she, cant be, dead…" his voice cracking as he kissed her gently on her forehead, his deep blue eyes now shut. Burring his face into hers. Screaming he woke up with a start. Sweating and vowing, not to let the reoccurring dream come true.

~~//END FLASH BACK\\~~

"I promised her," he said aloud to himself as he lay in bed. No longer dressed as Tuxedo Mask. "I promised her I'd let nothing hurt her, and that includes me. I am to blame for the Youma attacking her. I didn't get there fast enough. I have to be there for her always. She needs my help. I won't let my dream become reality." closing his eyes he started to dream again. The same reoccurring dream. But this time he could see the Sailor Scouts. This time they too were being attacked savagely and killed. One by one and by the same Youma. Able to get a closer look at the Youma Darier realised his worst fear. This Youma that is and will kill the Sailor Scouts and his precious Usagi was none other that himself. Darien. 

Sorry this one is still a lil short ple. But YOU NO! I want to keep u in suspense…dum dum dum…haha well thank you to…

Rukasa, Alcandre, Bon, Leo hime san, Suger n spice90, silver wolf, anonymous, Bunnicula888, val3316, cat

THANX A BUNCH! :D I hope you enjoy this one as much as the first..and it kind of explains why Darien jumped in a lil quick an whats goin on..ok??

TOODLES!

LUV Chibi Pippin 


	3. he Doesn't Trust Me

__

HEY HEY! Here I am again! Thanks for all the WONDERFUL reviews!! They've helped a lot!!! And don't b afraid to say any suggestions…you never know… they mite just be better than the ones I've already got up in my little head..:P anyway ENJOY!!!! And I wont write a 4th chap till I get at LEAST 20 REVIEWS!!! Ok?? Hehe cheers!!!

By the way the song in this fan fic is 'she hates me' by Puddle of Mud ( with a few changed lyrics…and NO I don't own them OR sailor moon! Thanks for rubbing it in man!! *bursts into tears*

****

HE DOESN'T TRUST ME…

After going to bed so late in the morning, the last thing Usagi wanted to hear was the sound of her stupid alarm clock ringing its high pitched shrill. Rolling over and turning it off startled along the way by Luna jumping right in front of her face. "Good morning Sailor Moon!" purred Luna. Usagi groaning turned over shoving her beautiful face beneath her pink duvet. Trying to fall back asleep. Still trying to wake Usagi, Luna tried pouncing on her stomach. With much success. 

The rest of the morning was just as Usagi's usual routine. Quickly dressing, and, packing her school supplies she'd need for the day she raced down the stairs. Grabbing a slice of toast as she ran out the door bidding her mum good morning and good bye all in one. Her only reminder the whole morning of the night before, a trail of dried tears down the side of her face she had to wash away.

Running down the street, Usagi looked head down. Not noticing where she was going. Falling to the ground her only realisation that she had actually walked into someone. Looking up to apologise her mouth just hung a jaw before clenching shut and storming off. Forgetting her dropped books. 

****

~~// AT SCHOOL \\~~

Still in a foul mood Usagi arrived late yet again. Hurriedly sitting down in her chair just as the teacher walked in to the room. Unpacking her books she didn't even bother to answer the teachers greeting, unlike the rest of the class.

~~// AT LUNCH\\~~

Usagi had skilfully managed to avoid the Sailor Scouts all morning with tactful excuses to leave and just pretending not to hear them. But when it came to lunch time, she had no excuse, she had run out. Curious about the previous nights events they started bombarding her with questions.

"Where the hell were you last night! Why did you just storm off and LEAVE us there?? HUH Usagi??" screamed none other than Rei, pounding her fists on the lunch table.

"Yes Usagi, where did you run off to? And why the rush?" said Amy, calm as ever, patiently sitting down beside Usagi putting her hand on the table reassuringly. Usagi just sat there, continuing to eat her lunch. Trying her hardest to ignore her best friends. It had nothing to do with them, she just needed some time by herself to figure out who she was and where she was at."

"We know you Usagi, you NEVER miss an opportunity to drool over you Darien…" Lita queried putting an arm oh her Moon Princess shoulder. It wasn't like her to be so sad and distant, maybe it was something they had done? Only one way to find out…

"Come on Usagi, you expect us to think that there's nothing weird about you just ignoring Darien, and us for that matter, last night???" Mina implied leaning over the table at Usagi accusingly. Usagi had had enough. Shouldn't they be concerned or worried about her? I mean they had NO idea what was going on! They had no idea about anything! They had no idea bout all the pressure she had. To succeed in school, out of school. I mean come on lets face it. How many people have to go to high school, save earth, be a Moon Princess AND follow their destiny for the sake of everyone else's future?? Usagi had had enough for one day. "Rei, I did not leave you there. You act like I left you there alone and unable to get back home. You are grown up now Rei, you can look after yourself. You of all people should no not to especially not trust me to take care of you." Usagi stated still looking down at her lunch. Rei just stood there dumbfounded at Usagi's accusation. "Amy, I did not 'rush off' as you of all people would have noticed I 'limped off' and very slowly I might add. Anyone of you could have stopped me at the time. If you had wanted," yet again Usagi had struck a nerve. She didn't WANT to hurt Amy, but she had to set the facts straight. Amy just stood slowly and walked off followed by Rei. Lita and Mina looked at Usagi confused. Was this THEIR Usagi? The fun loving yet clumsy girl who everyone loved and adored? What had changed her so? 

"What was all that about Usagi? Normally you're too…docile to say anything that harsh…" Lita said shocked taking her arm off her Princess's shoulder. Usagi looked up from her food and straight into Mina's eyes, "Mina and Lita, so what if I ignored Darien? What is that to do with you? He is MY destiny and MY problem. Not YOURS! I wish to be alone if you don't mind…" Usagi stood and walked to a old Willow tree she knew would be deserted in the corner of the school. Leaving behind four very confused Sailor Scouts. Unpacking her lunch beneath the old tree Usagi started humming. Stopping only occasionally to swallow she continued through out eating the remains of her lunch till she had finished. Now able to sing as well she started to put words to her melody. Liking the sound she grabbed a piece of paper and started to jot it down. For future reference, just in case. 

__

Met a man, thought he was grand,

Fell in love, found out first hand

Went well for a week or two

Then it all came un glued…

With a masked man, I cant stand,

Never thought I'd be the one to slip.

Then I started to realise

I was living one big lie…

He doesn't trust me,

Nope,

He doesn't trust me,

La la la la

I tried too hard

And he tore my feelings like I had none,

But I actually do…

He was god for about an hour

After that, mask got sour,

He took all I ever had

No sign of guilt

No feeling of bad, no

In a trapped life I can't leave

Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip

Then I started to realise

I was living one big lie…

He doesn't trust me,

Nope,

He doesn't trust me,

La la la la

I tried too hard

And he tore my feelings like I had none,

But I actually do…

That's my story, as you see

Learned my lesson and so did he

Now its over and I'm glad

Cause I'm a fool for all I've said

He doesn't trust me,

Nope,

He doesn't trust me,

La la la la

I tried too hard

And he tore my feelings like I had none,

But I actually do…

La la la la la la la la la la

Trust,

La la la la la la la la la la

Trust,

And he tore my feelings like I had none,

He doesn't trust me!

Unbeknown to Usagi, her beautiful singing voice, even though filled with pain and sorrow had attracted a crowd. Too busy writing down the song, she didn't see all the shadows intently listening to her beautiful yet painful song. Once finished, the crowd broke out into applause. Causing Usagi to come back down to earth and blush, noticing the crowd. Totally embarrassed that practically the whole school was watching and listening to her she decided to quickly pack her bag and head to class early for a change. Not noticing a few extra books added to her pile. But what she also didn't notice was a dark figure seated on a bough of the willow tree. Watching her sadly. 

__

Well what do you think? Im not gonna write no more till I get 20 reviews so yer.. And as for a preview….

COMMIN UP!! Stay tuned……who is this dark stranger? You prolly already know but HEY..or do you??? *dum dum dum*

Thanks for all your reviews! And PLEASE! Any suggestions are welcome! TAR!

TOODLES!

Chibi Pippin

__ __ ****


	4. Solitary tear

__

HEY HEY GUYS! Sorry this chap has taken SOO long!! Basically a YEAR! Wow! But lately I've had new ideas and stuff. And THANK YOU SOOO much for all your reviews!!!! They *sniff* mean so much…*starts wailing*

As always if i owned sailor moon do u REALLY think I'd b posting stories on fan fiction???

ENJOY!!:D

****

FALLEN ANGEL!

Chap 4

'SOLITARY TEARS'

Scaling buildings as if he were Tokyo's version of Superman, Darien fled the school grounds. Not able to withstand his princess's pain any longer. He had been the one to cause her suffering. Landing on his bare balcony, he headed indoors. Transforming back in the safety of his apartment. Taking a shower he lay down on his bed. His mind ticking over. He couldn't stand to see Usagi suffer anymore. He didn't mean to push her away. To cause her heartache and to undergo pain. But it was to PREVENT worse pain, death.

" DARIEN! NO!" screamed Usagi diving to the harsh concrete floor. Her cerulean eyes showing only fear as she repeatedly fell time and time again. Her once soft and delicate skin now scratched, bruised and bleeding profusely. He couldn't control himself. He lunged at her again and again, slashing out at her. Ripping at her flesh. 

"Darien! I thought you loved me! Stop this!!" she yelled as he clawed at her Sailor fuku. Now torn and shredded. Nearly putting her up for indecent exposure. He lunged at her again, pinning her to the darkened floor. Clawing at her time and time again. She had let him close to her, then he had turned on her. He was sure of this now. He had gone to save her. Then, once close enough, he lunged at her. Tearing her flesh to shreds and she yelled her undying love for him. 

"I love you.." she muttered before she lay still. Too still. Her breathing ceased. Tears forming in his eyes at the sight of her mangled body. 

'I did this' he thought. ' I killed the only person that I've ever loved. And she even loved me back' lifting his head to the moon , screaming.

Screaming Darien woke with a start. " it was a dream, it was all a dream…" he muttered to himself as he walked towards the bathroom. Splashing cold water in his face. Washing off the layer of sweat that had formed on his handsome features. Walking out of the apartment he decided to head to the arcade. Certain he was going to find a certain meatball head.

~~//**AT THE ARCADE**\\~~

Sighing Usagi sat down at an empty booth. Laying her worn face against her crossed arms on top of the table. She hadn't meant to upset the scouts like that. She had just had enough of their critical remarks towards her clumsiness. Their lack of support and most of all, friendship. Sure they were all best friends. But they still didn't understand what she was going through. They all saw her as a ditzy dumb blonde who went gaga at the sight of Tuxedo mask. Sure, at first she had been completely love struck at the mere sight of him. But she had grown up a lot since she first discovered that she was sailor moon. Ok, she still had bad grades. But she wasn't exactly a genius and the fact that she spent every second night fighting to save earth from the Negaverse didn't help.

"Hey Usagi!" 

"Hey Andrew.." muttered Usagi not even looking up. She knew that chirpy voice anywhere. 

"what seems to be the matter?"

She had hoped that he wouldn't notice her in this desolate corner. "Just tired, you know." she said sitting up and yawning.

"Ahh," agreed Andrew laughing," so what will it be?"

" just a Chocolate milkshake thanks."

"No problem."

Watching him leave Usagi sighed a sigh of relief and flopped her head back onto her arms. All she wanted was to be left alone to figure things out. Who wouldn't? I mean. One moment she had been in love with her soul mate, the next he was treating her like a five year old and completely ignoring her. Looking up she was startled to see the scouts walking straight towards her. Groaning at what she knew was an oncoming onslaught she could do little bit sit up to brace herself for their impact. 

"Usagi, can we have a word?" said Mina. Her blue eyes full of pain. Usagi could do little but nod her head as they surrounded her in the booth. Trapping her only escape routes. 

"Before we say anything, we want to give you a chance to apologize for your earlier remarks and actions," came Lita's cold voice to her left. Usagi sat there. What was she to say? It had all been the truth.

"Well???" Rei lent forward from beside Lita, glaring at Usagi.

Usagi still didn't reply.

"Usagi you've changed" Ami finally spoke, " you used to be so loving and kind. You'd never even THINK of saying anything like that to us. What happened? I miss the old Usagi.."

Looking up she saw Ami looking at a spot on the table. Tears silently falling down her face. Her heart tore in two. She didn't want to hurt Ami, she alone was the only one who was always nice to her. Her one real friend.

" I'm sorry Ami," she finally spoke," I never meant to hurt you." 

"And what about the rest of us????" questioned Rei," Don't' we matter????" 

Usagi just sat there, not able to form words.

"It's settled then!" yelled Rei standing, " we talked about it before, and it's a mutual agreement. Apart from Ami." Rei glared in her direction as Usagi just sat, knowing what was coming.

"You are unworthy of being our leader. You are never there when we need you, and if you are you are falling all over the place. Being the clutz you are. We no longer need you or WANT you as our captain. Princess or no Princess!" Rei spat. Usagi sat still. Shocked, but knowing it was coming all along. But they were right. She was unworthy as their leader, anyone of them would do a better job than her. 

The scouts stood and left. Knowing they will not get a reply out of her. Ami was the last to leave. Looking back at Usagi one last time before exiting the Arcade.

She sat in silence for only a few minutes before leaving as well. Tears refusing to spill. She left even without getting her chocolate milkshake, a real worry. 

Running down the sidewalk she didn't even look where she was going. All she knew is she had to get out of there. Out of the Arcade, out of the city, out of the country. Instead she found herself colliding with a familiar chest. Looking up into those same midnight eyes. His raven hair messed up all over the place as if he had just woken up. She forgot about all of her problems and about the scouts.

" Usagi, uh we have to talk" his voice was cold. A exact replica of Mina's. Her troubles coming crashing down on top of her again. She could only stare. 

" Listen, I know we've been told that we're 'destined to be together' but is it possible they're wrong? I mean look at us. I'm so much older than you. You're only a child for gods sake! How can a ditz like you be expected to save earth?? I mean come on Usagi really? Think about it! You cant even walk five paces without running into someone or falling over."

His words tore into her very being as she merely stood there dumbstruck. But believing and understanding every single word that escaped his mouth. The mouth that once would spend hours upon hours entangled with hers. 

" I think we should break up." he finally uttered.

Usagi just stood there. Twice in mere moments she had been slammed into the ground by the ones she thought really cared for her.

"well, I guess this is goodbye" he stood there staring into her sapphire eyes. Expecting her to yell at him any moment. But nothing came. Forcing himself to just leave her standing there as she stood dumbfounded. If he had stayed only a second longer he would have seen a solitary salty tear roll down her pink cheeks. One of the last tears she'd ever shed. 

__

Well what do ya all think????? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!! Even flame! Lol im that desperate! Lol!

Coming up next…( lol sorry couldn help it)

An impulse action ……dum dum dum

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hope ya enjoyed it!!

TOODLES!!!!


	5. Home sweet home

__

WELCOME to another exciting chapter from yours truly! *bows* now, I'd like to start off by thanking all of you who reviewed!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!! *blows kisses* it makes my day getting all your reviews! 

K my chaps are SLOWLEY getting longer, and I kinda rushed da end of the last chap, so this one will b better! Promise!:D

THANK YOU ALL!!!!!! And ENJOY! And don't forget to REVIEW!!!

Sorry guys, but I still don't own sailor moon…but I'm working on it!!!! :P

Lady Amaris I accept your challenge!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *salutes*

****

FALLEN ANGEL

Chap 4

'HOME SWEET HOME'

Peace overcame her body as she sat, perched on top of one of Tokyo's many skyscrapers. Fingering the pamphlet with confusion. ' I've got to be over exaggerating,' she thought looking up. 'Things can't possibly be THIS bad.' 

The sky turning pink with the suns prolonged arrival. She sat there. Alone, isolated. Her blonde hair whipping about her face as she continued to stare into nothingness. Glimpsing down again at the pamphlet. Running her delicate pale fingers across the heading, " School Exchange". She had talked to her parents. They had agreed. They thought it would be good for her. As much as they'd miss her. Or so they said. She had a sneaking suspicion they were glad to be getting rid of her. 

With the city's life reviving she stood. Her bare legs covered in goose bumps. Not the least wary from the lack of sleep. Her sailor fuku contrasting with her metallic surroundings. She left. Determined for once NOT to be late for school. 

~~//**AT SCHOOL**\\~~

Sitting at her desk, sleep finally caught up with Usagi. For once in her life, not due to a Youma attack or other sailor business. Her mind however, still buzzing with the same thoughts that haunted her that night. She was now officially alone. All the people she once considered friends gone. Her one true love, gone. Her family, as good as gone. Leaving her once affectionate heart to freeze up. As ice. There was nothing keeping her here. She might as well leave. No one wanted or needed her, so why stay? The more she thought about it. The more certain she became. She was leaving Tokyo. Japan. This place she once called home. It was no longer her home. But a place of misery and torment. 

Class passed swiftly. Followed by what appeared to be lunch. She still continued to think. Where will she go? America? She laughed. 'Yer right,' she thought. Looking back at her pamphlet scanning the list for any where possible. Preferable somewhere where no one would find or follow her. Reading the list aloud to her self beneath the same old oak tree, where she had merely yesterday spent singing. 

"Africa, nope. Hawaii, tempting but no. France, cant speak French. Germany, cant speak German. Holland, can't speak Dutch. Man," she sighed. " I've really gotta learn another language!" looking back at the pamphlet she spotted it. The country she could go to! So far out of the way no one would even think about going there. About following her. I mean until today Usagi herself hadn't even heard of it! PURFECT! Getting up she gathered her books and headed towards the office. Applying for her transfer. 

~~//**AT THE ARCADE**\\~~

Usagi had been dreading this. The good bye. Her transfer had been quickly accepted, giving her two weeks to pack and leave. Which flew by all too soon. With the scouts not talking to her, as well as Darien. Usagi had merely been eating, sleeping, doing school work, and talking to Andrew at the arcade. So maybe she had been wrong before. She did still have one friend. But she'd make more friends. She'd prove everyone how wrong they were. They may as well kiss their pathetic, klutzy Usagi goodbye. 

Hovering behind the counter, she soon started pacing. Although she had been spending a lot of time talking to Andrew over the past couple of weeks she hadn't mentioned anything about the transfer or exchange. Catching his eye with hers out of the corner of her eye she went for it. It was now or never.

" Hey Andrew" She greeted.

" Hey, morning Usagi, say aren't you supposed to be at school?" he asked turning from cleaning the booth table. A cute little puzzled look on his face.

"Well, yes and no.." she started, determined to get this over and done with. Yes, she was supposed to be in school, but her flight was leaving in two hours. Today she was leaving her old life behind. Exchanging it for another, far from here.

" Uh, this is kind of hard for me to say, uh.. Where to begin.."

Seeing the confusion and frustration wash across her beautiful ultramarine eyes. He gestured to the empty booth. Gladly accepting his offer for stable ground she sat. Andrew closely following her. 

" Well, I don't know how to tell you this Andrew. Just let me start by saying this has nothing to do with you," looking down at her clenched hands on top of the sterile table. Only nodding his head Usagi continued. 

" I'm leaving Japan. I'm going on a School exchange overseas for a few years, " coming out so fast it took a few moments for him to register what language she was speaking, then another few for it to sink it. Unable to think of words he just hugged her. Blushing slightly Usagi looked up. " I'm Sorry Andrew, I wanted to tell you earlier I was just too afraid. But I promise I'll keep in contact with you!"

Laughing he reached for a napkin and taking a pen out of his pocket he wrote down all his contact details. Address, phone number and email. 

" thanks…" she stammered.

" Well it seems it's my turn to be unable to think of anything to say," he joked. " all I have to say is I'm so sorry you were forced to do this. I"ll miss you. You always manage to bring a smile to my face no matter what! And I'll b after blood if you don't contact me as soon as you land!" 

Smiling Usagi stood to leave. " I'm sorry but my flight's about to leave"

" I understand" 

"Usagi?"

"Yeah?"

"take care will ya?"

"Sure…you too"

He watched her go. He knew she'd be back. When? he had no idea. But sometime, when she was ready. Turning he could only scream. There, millimeters from his face was one seriously pissed off Rei. 

"Uh…Hello Rei…" he stuttered backing up, hands held out in defense.

" What do you think you're doing associating with that meatball head?? Huh?"

Continuing to back up he fled behind the counter top. 

"I'm sorry Rei, she was just saying bye!" eyes clenched he waited for the next onslaught of verbal and maybe physical abuse. 

But it never came. Opening his yes he saw Rei simply standing there. A confused dawning expression across her reddened features.

" What do you mean?" she asked.

Choosing his words carefully Andrew straightened up.

" Well she's leaving. Going on a school exchange somewhere."

"where?"

"I don't know. She never said."

"You're lying"

" Honestly Rei I'm not"

"You're lying!!" screaming Rei dived over the counter top landing face first to the lineal floor. Squealing for his life Andrew fled Rei's war path.

~~//**AT THE AIRPORT**\\~~

Usagi had already said all her good bye's to her family. It hadn't been too dramatic. Her mother had cried. Usagi had cried. Her Father had cried, even her brother Sammy had nearly cried. Yet again she started to doubt herself. They would miss her. Just like she did have a friend. She wasn't completely alone. 

'maybe this is all a big mistake' she thought standing. 'No!!' she scolded herself. ' You MUST go through with this. For your own good!' nodding her head in agreement she checked her watch. Nearly time. Looking around she started thinking of all the things she'd miss about Japan. The Arcade. Her family, Andrew, those great donuts that you get down at the local bakery. Everything. Sighing she checked she still held her carry on luggage. Standing and joining the people in line for her flight. 

Walking into the plane she quickly found herself her seat and buckled up. Looking the window she had luckily been seated next to. The plane humming with that smell only airplanes possessed. As air hostesses busied themselves with loading passengers. Sighing and looking out the window she took one last look at Tokyo." Goodbye" she mouthed.

DING! DING! Chimed the intercom as the plane started closing it's doors. " Welcome to air moon," her voice was young and feminine. A typical voice for an intercom. Tilting her head she wondered if intercom's actually made all voices the same, or maybe you had to pass a voice test to use one,. So everyone sounded the same. 

" will all passengers please fasten their seat belts and if you look to the front you will see Miss Malcome show you how to use any safety equipment incase of an emergency." after a few very expressive arm movements followed with running commentary from over the intercom the voice droned on again. " We will be arriving at our destination in 12 hours. We hope you all enjoy you're stay at………….

__

MWAHAHAHA! Where is she going I hear you say? Lol gotta love cliff's! MWAHAHAHA!!!!

k, heres a hint what to do next incase you forgot..REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! It really livens my day and makes me want to write more!!!! So PLEASE review! Or even FLAME!!!!

Ohh like the name of the air line? Air moon..hehehe couldn have the actual name or it'd give it away I mean air *cough* just isn't good enough!

So what did you all think???? Hope you all luved it!^-^ it was a little slow, nothing much happened, but trust me more stuff will happen once she arrives at *cough* 

Well rember..REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TOODLES!!!!!!!!!!

Oh and as always wont update till I get ten more reviews, a total of 44 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE!!!


	6. What's a Girl to Do?

__

HELLO ALL! I hope you're all enjoyin my first ever fan fic!!!:D thank you for ALL the reviews! Especially a certain moon princess..:P

Well I hope you didn't get TOO mad at da cliffy *laughs evily* and Lady Amaris , it's WAR!!!!!!!!!! Lol (read on to find out more:P)

Well… ENJOY! Oh and don't forget to review!!

*pouts* sure rub it in….I don't own sailor moon…

****

FALLEN ANGEL

Chap 6

"WHAT'S A GIRL TO DO?"

Last chapter…

DING! DING! Chimed the intercom as the plane started closing it's doors. " Welcome to air moon," her voice was young and feminine. A typical voice for an intercom. Tilting her head she wondered if intercom's actually made all voices the same, or maybe you had to pass a voice test to use one,. So everyone sounded the same. 

" will all passengers please fasten their seat belts and if you look to the front you will see Miss Malcome show you how to use any safety equipment incase of an emergency." after a few very expressive arm movements followed with running commentary from over the intercom the voice droned on again. " We will be arriving at our destination in 12 hours. We hope you all enjoy you're stay at………….

~~//~~\\~~

The clip official voice cut off as the plane skidded to a halt. They had been speeding their way up the runway but now found that some unseen force had caused them to stop rather abruptly. Peering out the round window, Usagi could only sigh. 

"Great!!" she yelled. Causing everyone on the plane to turn in her direction. Despite the situation.

"This is ALL I need!!" unbuckling her seat belt she stood up. Storming down the isle towards the exit. 

After ordering the flight attendants to open it. And having them inflate the slide, as they insisted. Usagi ran off the air strip and behind a radar building. Abandoned long ago, just never removed. Now out of direct sight. 

" This'll have to do…MOON PRISIM POWER!!!!!!!" transforming into sailor moon she headed back towards the airplane. Although not very conspicuous. 

'who cares' she thought, 'I'm leaving this god forsaken place anyway, why worry?'

Running towards the plane, she jumped. Landing on the roof of the now stationary plane. Pointing towards the Youma, her fist shaking with each wave of Fury and rage that swept over her delicate body. 

"You scum!" she hollered. "You'll pay for that!!! I am Sailor Moon! I right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!"

The Youma stood staring blankly before erupting in laughter. Growling, Usagi glared at the Youma as it clenched at what she guessed was it's stomach. 

" THAT'S IT! I won't take ANYONE laughing at me anymore!!!!!" screaming she took a running leap at the hovering Youma. 

A red rose slicing through the air at precisely the same moment as she reached for her Tiara. Turning she saw none other than Tuxedo Mask. His cape rippling in the breeze. She could even see the smirk on his face, although they were some distant apart. Her cobalt eyes continued piercing the night sky, falling on four figures in Sailor Fuku's. Growling a low growl. She stood up straight, determined to defend herself on their guaranteed onslaught. 

"Go away!" she ordered, "You're not needed!" 

Sighing Usagi laughed at the irony. Merely moments ago it had been THEM declaring that SHE was no longer needed.

"Meatball head! Hurry up and get out of here! Leave us already!" came Rei. Her voice cold and rigid. Forcing Usagi to only glare as she turned her attention back to the now very bemused Youma. Reaching for the second time, for her Tiara.

A Red Rose slicing through the air, but this time her right arm as well. Forcing her to take a sharp intake of air. Clutching her arm, blood already seeping from the wound. Staining her white gloves. Usagi whipped her head towards Darien. 

How could he do that? How could he actually HURT her? I mean sure, he obviously hated her. But to actually throw one of his precious roses so that it sliced her ivory skin? Her sapphire eyes glittering with unshed tears. The scouts replicating her movement, but their eyes replaced with shock and horror. 

Dariens only stood stock still. No longer smirking.

Usagi turned her attention back to the Youma muttering, "Bastard…third time lucky…MOON PRISIM POWER!" letting loose her tiara as it soared through the air. Turing the once hysterical Youma to moon dust. 

Turing she went to leave.

" WAIT!"

It was Ami. Stopping Usagi just stood staring straight ahead as her former guardian ran towards her, placing a quivering arm upon her shoulder. 

"I'm Sorry Usagi. I Didn't mean to push you away! To hurt you. I only ever wanted you to be happy. I mean you seemed happy enough…well I presumed so anyway…"

"You presumed wrong, " Usagi cut off. " sure I may have seemed happy. But I truly wasn't. A true friend should have seen through that."

Continuing to stare straight ahead Ami could only watch as Usagi walked away.

"I'm so sorry……" she muttered falling to the floor.

The scouts looked on, still in shock. "What have I done?" Rei said aloud to herself. A solitary tear rolling out of her amethyst eyes and down her pale face.

After running behind the abandoned radar building and transforming back into plain old Usagi, she headed back towards the plane. Stepping aboard she could only snigger at the looks she received. Some were of shock, some of thanks. But over all they were fear. Fear of what she could do to them if she got wound up enough. 

The bleak metal doors closing once again behind her Usagi sat down in her now cold seat. Buckling her seatbelt. The once official and clip voice over the intercom now shaking and overall very confused. Only making Usagi laugh more. Although mainly out of Hysterics. 

"Uh, well…" it stammered. "Sorry about the hold up but the situation is now under control." 

Unable to restrain her laughter Usagi started roaring with laughter. Her blue eyes shimmering with tears as her blonde pigtails whipped un suspecting passengers as she continued to rock backwards and forwards in fits of laughter. Causing everyone to stare yet again at the teenage girl. Composing her self she muttered an apology. Subconsciously still holding her wounded arm. That had thankfully stopped bleeding so as not to cause too much suspicion.

"Due to our delay we will be arriving half an hour later than scheduled. We hope you enjoy the remainder of you're flight and you're stay in…."

Usagi tuned out the voice as she looked out the window. Leaving Japan, her home and the only life she can clearly remember with it.

__

LMAO! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! I did it AGAIN! Another cliffy..but it was da SAME ONE! LMAO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok ok..*calms self down, wiping tear out of eye*

I PROMISE I will tell ya where she's heading in the next chapter! Ok??

Well you know what's happening now….REVIEW TIME!!!!!!!!!!!

So HURRY UP AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And THANK YOU SOO much for all those reviews!!! I cant thank you enough!!!*bows and blows kisses to admiring fans*

Well I hope ya enjoyed it and I PROMISE I'll update soon..but depends on the number of reviews received…:P

TOODLES!!!

****


	7. Fish'n'Chips

__

HELLO ALL! Thank you SOO much for all you're reviews! They mean SOO much to me! It's coeme to my attention that I've used 'solitary tear' TOO often, so ill stop it now. Lol sorry guys I never realized! Well I hope ya like my new chap, and I PROMISE ill tell ya where she's heading! Ok? Well ENJOY!

And yer yer.. I don't own sailor moon *pouts*

****

FALLEN ANGEL

Chap 7

' FISH'N'CHIPS'

Departing before the Scouts could question his actions. Tuxedo Mask fled the scene of the crime. Arriving back at his bare apartment. He collapsed onto his knees. Weeping. Turning to look at the illuminant moon he de transformed. Still kneeling and crying all the while. 

"What have I done?" he muttered to himself clenching the carpet through his trembling fists. 

"I'm so sorry Usagi!!!!" lying his head against the gray carpet. Soaking it with his salty tears. He honestly had not wanted to hurt her. But he had no other option. She was going to attack the Youma. Dreading the thought of de-ja-vu he had done what he thought necessary to stop her from vanquishing the Youma until he was certain she would not be harmed, by himself. Although in a sense he had hurt her, she was still alive. Breathing. That's all that mattered to him.

Regaining his composure he sat up, tears still streaming freely down his pale face. But no longer trembling.

"Usagi, Thanks to you I've learned to love, be understanding, and believe in life! But I've had to make choices, be wrong or right. Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like. Mine being you, and our love…" steering longingly at the moon, recalling Usagi and her cherry face. Her sapphire eyes sparkling with love. Before a picture flashed in his head of her tonight. Her cold, heartless blue eyes and deathly stare. Walking towards the balcony he realized he had lost his Usagi forever.

"I'm Sorry…" he muttered, seconds before jumping off.

~~//**AT THE AIRPORT AT *COUGH***\\~~(hehe)

"Kaiora! We have finally arrived at our destination. We apologize for our earlier delays and we hope you enjoy you're stay in the glorious, green country." the monotone voice chirped. 

Yawning Usagi stood stretching long and especially cramped legs. Grabbing her carry on luggage she headed towards the head exit. Smiling warmly at the flight attendants who returned a rather nervous looking grimace. Laughing she continued down the walkway. 'They're still afraid of me!' she thought. 

Reaching the main terminal she couldn't help but beam with joy. Her ultramarine eyes shining with new found hope. Finally she was away from Japan, from her so called 'friends' and 'Sailor Moon'. Hopefully leaving all Youma's and the Negaverse behind as well. Finally she was here. She was safe. She had a fresh slate and a new start on life.

" Well, New Zealand. Here comes Usagi Tsukino!" she yelled running out of the luggage department and the building. As if in a movie. She had always wanted to do that. The aftereffects of too much anime and made for t.v movies.

Breathing a breath of fresh air. Something she had never been able to do before back in Tokyo. She headed towards a taxi. Ensuring that it wasn't waiting for anyone she jumped in. Still beaming she watched her surrounding blur by.

New Zealand is a small two part island (North and South island) below Australia. With fresh air, tall mountains, long coastlines, wondrous beaches and a hell friendly population of two million. In a lot of ways it was a replica of Japan it's self, but with a lot less people. She had organized to stay in the South island near a large city called Christchurch. In a little town called Rangiora. Opting for her freedom she had arranged for a flat near the local high school so she wouldn't have to drive or catch the bus. Hoping that it wouldn't be overrun with country bumpkins and hillbillies. As well as teenagers with buck teeth, wearing overalls and very masculine females. Choosing this desolate place in hopes that no one would be able to find her. Friend or foe. 

After only a days flight, and half an hours drive she had arrived. Severely jetlagged and a little worse for wear but she was there. She was 'home'.

It was a small flat, with a little lawn. It was made of wood and painted white with a grand stained door and glass led lights of moon and stars.

Sighing she stepped out of the Taxi, yet again stretching." Ah not to bad, not too bad at all," she muttered to herself.

Walking inside she found she had entered the lounge, with only a green breakfast bar separating the kitchen. Examining it she found it had already been furnished with a microwave and an oven. Also discovering another door leading to her laundry. Clapping with joy she turned and ran down the hall to her left. Turing left once again she found the bedroom. 'Her' bedroom. It had one huge window covering one whole wall, with an inbuilt sliding door. Giving her a view out onto her lawn. Although this gave her little privacy from nosey neighbors she figured that in summer. Only a couple of months away. She would be able to lay there in the sun. 

Sighing at the glorious prospect of her tanning legs she ran to the door opposite her bedroom. It was a small room, with a sink, shower/bathtub and another door leading off to the right to what she guessed must be the toilet. 

Heading out of her apartment she paid the taxi driver and headed back indoors. The rest of her belongings were meant to arrive in two days time. For now she just had the basics and had to try to live off takeaways. Mush to her delight.

"This is it," she said aloud." This is my new home, my new life! No more will I be thought of as the stupid klutz who cant get anything right. Nope not me!" grinning for what must have been the hundredth time that day she looked around her surroundings.

"With a little paint the odd bit of furniture this place wouldn't be so bad…I mean the flaky paint and peeling wallpaper just isn't in, " she muttered inspecting the brown floral wallpaper. Sniggering she stood back up.

" New Zealand, I'd like you to meet the all new and improved Usagi Tsukino!!!" bowing she sat down fingering through a telephone book that had been left on the counter for her, trying to find something suitable for tea. Coming to the conclusion Rangiora only contained a Pizza place, KFC, a few bars and hundreds of fish and chip shops she opted for Fish' n ' Chips. Wanting to launch herself into the Kiwi life as soon as possible. Grinning she reached for her mobile phone. A going away present from her father. An excuse so that she would always be ring them. Hearing the warm welcome on the other end asking her order, she started, " Uh hey! Uh, what umm, what ever's coming to me!"

__

Hey guys! What did ya think? PLEASE REVIEW! I promise the nxt chap will be even BETTER! ( although seem to think they're getting WORSE! Ohwell!) now that she''s been introduced to kiwi life we can get on with the plot! And sorry. I kind of rushed this chap. Im just SOO busy at the moment with a production im helping out with. I assure you I'll take more time on the next. 

Well stay tunded for the nxt chap to find out, what NZ is really like and what the hell happened to darien?

Well REVIEW!

And comments, flames anything GO FOR IT!

(Althought flames will mainly be used for melting chocolate)

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TOODLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

p.s can anyone pick up some lyrics I added in there? ( altering one or two words and adding a few? And who the artist is? If you can ill do some sort of request I guess. Either by making you have aguest star appearance or something like that

k?

NOW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. History Never Repeats

_HEY GUYS! Sorry it's been so long getting a new chap out-over a year!!) been kinda an..odd year to say da least, but some good things did come outta it...if you know me you'll no wat I mean. LUV YAS! Hehe_

_N sorry va13361, dispite da warning...i took yonks to do this new chap. BUT ive only got one examleft then NO MORE HIGH SCHOOL FOREVA! Hehe....now I gotta go to Uni..sigh_

_Well hope ya enjoy, been a while so mite pay to at least re read da last chap,_

_Yet again I do not own sailor moon.,.I AM SAILOR MOON!...ok so im not..i dnt own anything cool...._

_Oh n sorry theres actually FOUR million new Zealanders not 2...oops thanx sarah_

_The song's 'History Neva Repeats' by Split ENz, kinda has meanin to me, n dedication to dat person....miss ya(dats y its there..i no theres pple out there who seem to spite song fics-if u dnt like it ignore the lyrics k? (p.s I changed da lyrics a tad to fit it betta-but I luv u Split Enxz!!!)_

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"_History never repeats_

_I tell myself before I go to sleep_

_Don't say the words you might regret_

_I've lost before you know I can't forget"_

Usagi bounded upright in bed, her long silvery hair draping from her shoulders to the sheets. Her alarm, which she had set last night blaring the familiar tunes from the radio.

"_There was a boy I used to know_

_He dealt my love a savage blow_

_I was so young, too blind to see_

_But anyway that's history"_

Showering and preparing herself for School Usagi couldn't help beaming with joy. This was not the Old Usagi, the old Usagi would still be sleeping in. Running out the door late and bowling into that horrid man. But, no more. Usagi was on time, allowing herself to eat a decent breakfast.

"_History never repeats_

_I tell myself before I go to sleep_

_Don't say the words you might regret_

_I've lost before you know I can't forget"_

Staring at her bowl of cereal, Usagi vowed to herself. Vowed that she wouldn't let anyone love her, that she would not open herself up just to be hurt time and time again.

"_You say I always played the fool_

_Well I can't go on, if that's the rule_

_Better to jump than hesitate_

_I need a change and I can't wait"_

This was Usagi's new life now, despite her promise she would make new friends. She just needed to...distance herself.

The same tune still blaring from her new Entertainment system, she'd purchased with her savings, I mean how can a girl live in this century without a good stereo system?

"_History never repeats_

_I tell myself before I go to sleep_

_And there's a light shining in the dark_

_Leading me on towards a change of heart (ah-ar)"_

Already packed for her day, Usagi couldn't help but start to sway to the music. Her feet moving with the beat as her mouth started forming the words that she started to think of as her story...

"_History never repeats, history never repeats"_

getting into the rhythm, Usagi got caught up in the moment, her sweet voice singing from her huge heart.

"_Deep in the night it's all so clear_

_I lie awake with great ideas_

_Lurking about in no-man's land_

_I think at last I understand_

_History never repeats_

_I tell myself before I go to sleep_

_And there's a light shining in the dark_

_Leading me on towards a change of heart (ah-ar)_

_Never repeats!..._

_Hey.... Hey...._

_Never repeats!_

_And I say, that's all_

_Remember til the next time_

_thank you!"_

Walking out the door, Usagi smiled. Today was the begging of new tides. New friendships, friendships that would not turn into those of her previous relationships. Today Usagi was going to start anew. A new life that will lead to....well time would only tell.

_Sorry I no its real short but its basically just to get people to remba wats goin on, don't worry got planes for da rest an shall b updating again soon!:D thanx!_

_Now R&R!!!_

_Flames n everything else unda da moon welcome!!_

_CHIBI!_


	9. Fallen Angel

HEY ALL! Thanx a ton for da reviews! Its always a happy feeling when someone enjoys your writing! Hehe well here's another chap n you'll see that I did not kill the main story line, lol I could never do that-n that's why I try explaining why he's still around..

I do not own sailor moon

**Angels Fall**

Swirling some milk into his darkened coffee Darien gazed blankly into nothingness, his thoughts consuming him. It had been six months yet he still missed her like crazy. Every waking moment he would spend in yearn for his Blonde headed meatball head.

No longer dreaming the same dreams he once feared. Undecided between this being due to his departed Usagi or his lack of sleep.

After she had left Darien had leapt from his apartment, close to his life's edge. Normally that kind of fall would have killed any normal human. But, this seemed to be a sort of 'power' the scouts and himself had. Almost, if one insists, they could 'leap tall buildings in a single bound', or near enough to.

Darien now consisted of a person that shadowed his former spirit. His once lively midnight blue eyes darkened and bleak, his ebony hair limp and dull. Andrew, his best friend, had become increasingly more concerned about his friends health. He no longer ate or slept, and the only liquid he seemed to intake was coffee, strong black coffee.

"Darien, you need to get over her," Andrew said, his eyes frowning with concern." There's no point moping around. She's gone, she left and she isn't coming back anytime soon. I know it's hard to move on but you have to, if not for your sake, but for mine. I can't stand to see you like this. This isn't you man."

Darien glanced zombie like at his former friend. What gives him the right to talk to him like that? She's gone. His life is empty and meaningless without her. He doesn't understand, nobody understands.

"Well if you're not going to snap out of it, then at least try and find her. I honestly don't know why you didn't try earlier. She emails me, I could track her down, or at least help you to. I know what ever you did to cause her to leave you didn't mean. Try and sort it our Dar, at least think about it."

Andrew stood and left, knowing he would not be about to receive a response from his friend anytime soon.

Returning to the depths of his coffee Darien's mind returned to Usagi, not that it ever wandered far these days. What if Andrew was right? Maybe he can make it up to Usagi? But, what about his dreams? What if he's still a threat to his one and only Meatball? Could he risk it? He could never stand to have her die, he'd rather her be alive and out of his life than dead and gone forever.

But…could he risk it? Go find her, explain, and if the dreams return, well, he'll think about that when and if it happens. He could always leave, at least this time without his love loathing his soul and very being. Certain that there is no one out there to care for her like she cares for them.

Standing Darien dropped some cash onto the table top, more than enough to cover his un-drunken coffee. Watching Darien leave, Andrew could only hope, that some how, he had got through to him. For his sake.

** BACK IN LIL NEW ZEALAND…A YEAR PASSED**

Tanning herself from her ranch slider, Usagi mused to herself. A year ago she was nothing. Just a dumb klutzy blonde, someone everyone looked over. Deeming her pathetically hopeless, and a let down to the Senshi. But now, now she was different. She'd grown into herself. Her long once blonde hair now shimmered with the essence of pure silver, reaching down her long curvy legs. Framing her petite body, her pure blue eyes glowing once more with the love of life that it once held before the Neagverse condemned her happy spirit with the terror her past held.

Now however, was a different story. She now has friends, true friends. A promising career in whatever she felt she wanted to peruse. Thou she had yet to decide on a certain career path. The constant attention from agencies and schools was uplifting for a spirit once deemed 'mentally challenged'.

The radio in her room was emitting a song from the local radio station. Lately she had found herself singing more and more often along with it. She found the songs she particularly enjoyed singing, reflected her life, and the way she felt. The way events have taken place in her life, and how she dealt with them. Today's song, in particular she had found herself singing along with…

"_You've found hope, you've found faith,_

_Found how fast she could take it away._

_Found true love, lost your heart._

_Now you don't know who you are."_

Her thoughts drifting back to Japan, and the scouts, and more importantly Darien. She didn't often let her mind think of these people, but today was different. She was happy. She had new friends, no negaverse to try and defeat. And more importantly, no one telling her how pathetically hopeless she was.

"_She made it easy, made it free,_

_Made you hurt till you couldn't see._

_Sometimes it stops, sometimes it flows,_

_But baby that is how love goes."_

She had loved Darien, loved him like she will probably love no other. But she had to move on. The radio still blaring, overpowered the knocking coming from her door.

"_You will fly, and you will crawl,_

_God knows even angels fall,_

_No such thing as you've lost it all,_

_God knows even angels fall"_

Getting to her feet, the music overpowering her. Swaying, dancing in a fashion she had not in many millennia. Her long silvery hair flowing around her body, her white sun dress emitting the shape of her delicate frame making it seem as thou she herself was aglow…

"_It's a secret, no one tells_

_One day its heaven, one day its hell_

_It's no fairy tale, take it from me,_

_That's the way it's supposed to be"_

one silent tear escaping her, uncertain weather from happiness or sadness. At all the loss's she'd had to face, be it life or friends or the new found joy in herself and life.

"_You will fly, and you will crawl,_

_God knows even angels fall,_

_No such thing as you've lost it all,_

_God knows even angels fall"_

Her door opening, still unaware she continued to dance. The figure stood in the doorway breath taken. He had never seen something so beautiful in his life before. Mesmerized he could only gape at the goddess before him…wanting…longing…

"_You left, you cried,_

_No one knows why,_

_With all of the thrill of it all,_

_You're on the ride you might as well open your eyes."_

Before they both knew it he held her in his arms…completely swept away Usagi barley noticed…she was back on the moon with Edymion. In his warm and loving embrace, complete serenity enveloping her.

"_You will fly and you will crawl,_

_God knows even angels fall._

_No such thing as you've lost it all,_

_God knows even angel's fall."_

Slowing, Usagi became aware she was no longer alone…

"_Even angels fall. Even angels fall…"_

_**hey all! Rite cliffy hehe now sorry I aint updated in..uh years but hey sik so get time off to do the things I want for a change. Please review! Cheers all! Hopefully will update again soon.**_

_**Chibi Doo!**_


	10. new life, new day

Fallen angel, chap 10

NEW LIFE, NEW DAY

"For christs sake Jupiter, attack that thing already would ya?" hollered Rei dodging a slimy green blast. They'd been battling for what seemed hours now, and were getting no where. Since Usagi had left, either these Youmas were getting stronger…or as Rei hoped…they must just be getting stronger.

"I'm trying Mars, this thing is just too fast!" retorted Lita as she ducked the Youmas attack upon her.

Ami retreated slowly into the depths of the night, "Oh Usagi…we need you…" she whispered watching Litas body jerk violently with the impact of the harsh ground. Her bagged and hollow eyes surveying the area, trying to come up with some sort of strategic plan.

The youma was starting to enjoy itself by now, taking turns at attacking each of the scouts. Each wearing hefty wounds, making it all the more unlikely they would win this battle. It was playing them and nothing more.

From the shadows he watched. _How did I let it get this bad? It's all my fault for listening to those stupid dreams. The scouts are suffering and it's all because of me. I can never forgive myself...or them for how we treaded my Usagi…_Dark eyes downcast, his ebony hair shadowing the fatigue on his face he decided. _I've waited too long Usagi, my Meatball head. I will find you. And this time I'm never letting you go. _Jerking his head upright he slid into action with the scouts. Refueled with his desire and passion for his Moon Princess. "Usagi, I can't live without you," he proclaimed swiping the slimy Youma across the skull with a sick thud. "I can't live without you for a single day," he added hitting the ground, turning, glaring at it, awaiting its next more so he too could act. "I am nothing more than a mere shadow of my former self without you," jumping he avoided the green blast and speared the Youma dead in the eye with a red crimson rose. Green fluid sprayed his white collar, the smell of it reaching his lips causing him to dry reach.

Shocked by Tuxedo mask's sudden rampage the scouts just looked on in pure disbelief. They hadn't seen him so full of life since before Usagi had left.

"I love you!" declared Darien as he spared the beast through the heart. With a blood curdling scream the Youma collapsed to its knees, seconds before turning to dust.

"Darien?" questioned Mina, her sapphire eyes brimming with tears. A thick trail of blood trickling down the side of her face. Just another scar she would have to hide from the world tomorrow.

"I'm going to win her back…" with the flick of his cape he was gone, nothing but those last words running though the scouts mind. Dazed Mina turned to see Ami helping the others to their feet. Becoming aware of her watchful stare they turned. Lita, Ami and even Rei let a glimpse of a smile appear. After all this time, their Prince was finally going to fetch their Moon Princess.

"Oh," Usagi gasped, words caught in her throat. She hadn't been aware of anyone in the room with her. Blushing she turned from her dancing partner.

"You're a very graceful dancer Usagi," the invader purred.

"Thanks, Seiya," she mumbled letting go and fetching her purse from her pink bed spread.

Holding out his hand for hers, Usagi willingly accepted and exited her apartment locking it behind her. It was a beautiful spring day, with her lawns (what there was of them) freshly mowed and flowers recently bloomed adding that extra spice to the air. Grinning broadly Usagi hopped into the black Prelude with Seiya shutting the door behind her. She'd met him at Rangiora High School…

**FLASHBACK(I'm not a fan of these but here I go!)**

_Usagi dawdled at the doors entrance, red paint flaked off the aging door and she began to wonder if she'd made the right decision by moving here. Hand paused ready to nock the door was jerked open in front of her opening to a tiny classroom. A little woman with short back hair and of a plump nature greeted her with a cheerful smile. _

"_Ahh you must be Usaji?" she happily announced struggling with her name._

"_Usagi" she correnced, "Yes I am."_

"_Well welcome to Media studies!" she gestured to the tiny 20 person classroom. She looked about the same age as these kids, but by the looks of it she's the teacher, Usagi mused to herself._

"_Now were just in the middle of studying 'What Dreams May Come', ah…" she stared off staring around at the classroom. " Ah ha! Now Usagi, to update you I'm sure Seiya here wouldn't mind lending his notes for you to look over and well sit beside! So Sarah move your ass." She ordered._

_Usagi blinked a couple of times, her cerulean blue eyes mystified at what she had just seen and heard. She'd never heard a teacher be so short with students before. Shrugging it off she started walking towards the seat she had been appointed. "Hi I'm Seiya," the boy greeted his hand held out to her. He had ebony black hair that almost looked like it was slicked back into a pony tail his deep blue eyes. He was tall and of medium built, 'not too bad looking,' thought Usagi. Realizing she'd been standing there steering at him for some moments now she shook his hand and settled next to him._

**END FLASHBACK**

Usagi beamed at how close they had become over the year as they pulled up to Matawai Park. Reaching behind his seat for the camcorder and Media studies book he smirked at Usagi.

They'd been working on their Documentary for a whole term now and this was the last part to tie it all together. They'd tried other places like Usagi walking down the street with Seiya just walking in front of her, camera in hand, but it never seemed to work like it did on television. So they opted for the Matawaii Park and to sit Usagi down by the little lake, which suited their documentary perfectly, 'Sangomas' just the thought of the topic of their 'doco' made Usagi chuckle.

"What's so funny Usagi?" Questioned Seiya, they'd decided to do the documentary together as they'd naturally become best friend over the last year.

"Oh just remembering the look on Ms M's face when we told her what our topic was, witch doctors!" causing her to giggle even more Usagi clutching her stomach couldn't' help but love to tease her media studies teacher, just like she did the students.

Shaking his head at the blonde Seiya started setting up by the waters edge.

Usagi had perched herself on a log bordering the park's lake, looking towards the tree top canopy, sunlight etched across her petite face. Her entrancing blue eyes glazed over, lost deep in thought.

Turning around Seiya froze, his deep blue eyes locking onto hers, slowly pulling her out of her trance like state.

A small sweet smile graced her lips, 'All ready to roll Seiya?"

"Sure Usa," Seiya stuttered getting his breath back. _Has she no idea how beautiful she is? Has she no idea what she does to me?_

Her smile broadening Usagi began ordering Seiya around, demanding to get the 'best shot possible.'

Brushing his shaggy blonde hair out of his eyes Andrew couldn't help but sigh. No matter how much he tried he couldn't stop worrying about his best friends predicament. Wiping the counter for what was probably the hundredth time his eyes jerked up at the sound of the doors opening and slamming shut ,"Ah Hi Dare!".

His deep eyes blazing with newly found hope and life Darien slammed his fists onto the counter top. Andrew gulped taking a tentative step back.

"Hand it over Andrew," Darien commanded, their eyes locked.

"Uh hand what over Dare?"

"Her address Andrew!" Darien yelled and grasped a hold of his apron bringing the confused Andrew merely inches from his face. A smirk filtering his thin lips._ 'I'm getting my love back and this time I'm not letting go'_

"Oh…sorry Dare had no idea what you were on about.." he stammered placing his hands atop Darien's trying to get them to loosen their grip of his apron without any success. "let me just go and get it for you ok?" talking down to him he slowly started stepping back before sprinting to the back office as soon as he was freed.

Taking deep and calming breaths Darien carefully watched him retreat though his ebony bangs. Returning a few seconds later Andrew thrusted the paper in front of him. Although refused to let go.

"Don't hurt her Dare, please."

He let go causing Darien to pause for a moment, letting his words sink he turned heel and headed for the doors. Stopping door opened. "Don't worry Andrew, I won't" he vowed stepping into the sunlight, doors closing slowly behind him.

Her smile gracing the camera's lens Seiya became lost in her smile, her eyes, her long blonde, though oddly shaped golden hair…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

screaming water erupting from behind Usagi, water torrenting down upon her throwing her towards Seiya. Landing square on his lap Usagi turned, wide eyed to face a blue human shaped blob of what appeared to be a sticky form a water.

"Youma…" she cursed eyes piercing.

Blinking Seiya looked towards Usagi, "What did you say Usa?You know what that…thing is?"

"Ahh…hehe" Usagi giggled rubbing the back of her head sweat dropping, "No, no I said, what..the? yeah what the" she answered looking away. '_Damn it! Damn my luck and damn my life! why did I say that? Why is it here? I left that life behind…'_

"Now surrender your energy to me!" it screeched extending its left arm. Torrents of steaming blue goo screaming straight for the two.

'_Oh no! I can't transform, the scouts will find me for sure. Seiya will know. But if I don't who will stop it?' _Shaking her head from her thoughts and shoving Seiya out of the goo's path she decided.

"Usagi!" Seiya screamed his body hitting the earth.

Her arm forming a barrier in front of her head Usagi could only but scream as the goo hit. Her delicate body thrown back some feet by sheer force. Glaring at the monster Usagi turned her attention back to her arm which was covered in three inches of the goo. Eyes wide screaming Usagi retreating even further, "ewwwww groooooooooooooooooooooooose!" Usagi wailed thrashing erh arm about trying to eradicate the gunk. _'Luckily this isn't what it uses to drain energy, I feel fine, but why attack me with something that doesn't suck my energy after that dramatic announcement?'_

"Now let me deal with your little boyfriend first, yeck lovers, how I despise you. Just like Endymion and Serenity you two so, will perish!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screaming Usagi stood. Her crescent moon branding her forehead, glowing, emitting golden bursts of light around her, engulfing her. Breaking away the blue substance's hold of her arm.

The Youma barely glancing in her direction before continuing with it's attack, as if used to the interruptions.

Seiya lay and watching everything unfold around him, the attack descending his way.

WELL HOPE YA LIKE IT! LOL WANT TO WRITE MORE BATTLES, LUV EM! HAHA WAT YA ALL THINK?

R&R YA HEAR!


	11. over again

_**HEY! I know it' been ages…you WILL need to reread it. Sorry guys. Thanks to my avid dare I say it, fan, who encouraged me to update!! **_

_**THANKYOU SMALL876!!!!!**_

_**As usual I do not own any of these characters…and if my plan goes ahead most of the ones that will soon be coming into this story are not mine either…**_

**FALLEN ANGEL**

**CHAP 11**

'**IDENTIES'**

Quick as a flash Usagi dived in front of the Youmas oncoming assault. Arms outstretched. Her hair, now entirely silver, trailing behind her back. Whipping around in the wind that she herself seemed to be emitting with silvery outbursts. Thrashing her hands skyward then towards the Youma yelling.

Smirking the aquamarine Youma threw its attack dead on towards the block in its target muttering, 'I guess I'll have to do away with you first!'

Sapphire eyes glaring, Usagi concentrated all her energy on blocking the Youmas attack. With any luck, without her transforming she wouldn't use enough energy for the scouts to track her down.

Shocked into silence Seiya could only watch as Usagi deflected the Youmas attack without so much as flinching. _Who are you really Usagi? What are you hiding from me?_

IN TOKYO

All eyes connected in unison at the table. All too afraid to speak first, afraid they were imagining things. It'd been so long since they saw let alone felt that energy…

"It's her." Rei stated.

"mmm" nodded Mina in agreement placing her cup down.

"we've got to think this through though…" said Ami. " she ran away, she may do it again. She may not want to be found. I know we've teetered around this topic for quite some time now but it's time to face it." Her blue eyes bored into each of the Senshi.

Leaning back, flicking her amber hair out of her eyes Lita sighed, "I agree Ames, she may run. Heck it's our fault she left in the first place!"

"We have to change…talk to her." Rei said eyes downcast, ashamed of her role in making Usagi leave. "She's our princess, we can't go without her any longer. I know you've all noticed our futile attempts to win in battle lately…"

Heads nodded around the table in agreement, all lost in their own thoughts of guilt and treason.

"What of Darien?" added Amy. "He left just yesterday to go find her…it seems as though our decision had already been made for us."

The table went silent as they all looked at one another, a silent agreement that Amy was right.

BACK IN NEW ZEALAND

"Back off Youma," Usagi growled, thrashing her arms at the attack dispensing it.

Smirking the Youma reared up emitting an unearthly high pitch scream and threw its self full force at Usagi.

_No, I can't defend myself anymore. I'm too weak, I haven't trained in nearly a year, and god it shows. I need to transform, but the scouts, but if I don't Seiya…ahhh!!!_

Shaking her head clear of all thoughts Usagi screamed in return as the Youma dove at her, hands posed ready to attack. 'Not here, not now, not ever!" muttering Usagi braced herself ready to take the blow. The Youma screeched towards her catapulting a giant orb of blue goo at Usagis face. Taking the blow front and diving to the right, away from stunned Seiya, narrowly avoiding the Youma like bullet. Usagi bit dust and took a moment to shake the stars from her vision. Growling Usagi swiped away the gunk, turning to face the Youma once more. It was struggling to detangle its self from a near by tree. "That does it. I don't care if they find me anymore." Thrusting her hand to the sky she shouted that familiar phrase that she had sworn was in her past and would never be said again. "Moon Prism Power!"

Seiya watched in pure shock as his Usa was swallowed in a bright pink light.

_This is mad, what on earth is going on here? Is this the Usagi I know? What has she been hiding? What is with the pink light and that weird moon prism shit that she yelled? Why can she fight that…thing, when I would be crushed?_

Standing his ground Seiya stood and braced himself from the pure force the pink light was emitting. "Usagi??" Seiya called tentatively, blocking his face with his arm from the force.

The pink light faded and Usagi stared down the bewildered Youma. Stumbling back in the bush it started screaming in rage. "You! You! What are YOU doing here?? I thought we disposed of you!!"

Clenching her fists Usagi took a step towards the Youma, reveling in the feel of her Fuku on her once more. "The Negaverse will NEVER win, they will never defeat me. I am Sailor Moon!" Usagi started, the words pouring out of her mouth faster than she could stop them, her body urging her on. "And on behalf of the moon, I shall punish you!"

Seiya backed away mouth gaping like a goldfish. _Usagi? Sailor Moon? Who?_

Oblivious to the gaping Seiya, Usagi started circling the Youma. Her powers rushing to her limbs, feeling so alive for a fleeting moment she forgot why she didn't want to transform in the first place. The Youma had come out of the bush during Sailor Moon's introduction speech and was standing in utter bewilderment. It was known throughout the Negaverse of her power, and the fatalities that it caused on fellow Youma alike. Eyes slit it watched the circling scout and an idea formed in its puny skull.

"Where's all your little friends Moon?" it sang tauntingly.

Usagi's eyes widened for a fraction before her blank face slid into place. But the Youma had seen it.

"What? No little friends to help you?" now the two were circling each other, daring the other the make the first move.

"Little Sailor Moon all alone…with no one to help…how…sad." The Youma spat out the last word, running at Usagi goop hand forward.

Usagi ducked and spun her leg out knocking the Youma's feet out beneath it. Jumping up the Youma went for Usagi again, they went on and on, ducking, weaving and sending desperate punches towards each other.

Usagi landed kneeling on the ground after receiving a heavy blow to the stomach.

"Usa…Sailor Moon! Behind you!" Seiya screamed. Turning she saw the Youma barreling straight for her. Rolling to her left, the Youma continued on past her. It's scream the only indication of it impaling itself on a nearby branch.

Jumping up, Usagi reached for her tiara, "Moon…Tiara…Magic!" screaming out the long forgotten command Usagi watched as the Youma was dusted.

"Usagi?" she turned and saw a very pale looking Seiya standing near the clearing. Smiling she ran over giving him a bone crushing hug.

Seiya pushed her back uncertain. "Usagi…I don't understand…"

"Oh Seiya, I'm sorry…" Usagi turned around, and as she did, a pink glow enveloped her body again leaving her looking 'normal' again.

"Why didn't you tell me Usagi?"

Blinking back tears Usagi looked to the ground. "I'm sorry Seiya"

Seiya hugged her tighter as he led them to where their forgotten gear remained.

"It's Ok Usa. Look, let's pack this all up and go back to your place ok?"

Usagi nodded a watery smile. Giving Seiya a quick again before heading off towards the car.

"Seiya, I just want to say how sorry I am…I mean I would have told you. But why? It's not like that's who I am now?"

On the ride back Usagi had told Seiya all about the scouts, Darien and the Negaverse. Not to mention why she left. Seiya had remained silent through out her explanation. Simply parking the car outside her house and looking at his lap.

"I won't lie Usagi. It hurt that you couldn't tell me about all of this? Especially about these people who hurt you so much." Looking up he saw that Usagi was also staring intently at her lap, silent tears trickling down her face.

"Usa don't be upset please! These people are in your past! You have me now. I will never hurt you like they hurt you. I'll never leave you alone again."

Throwing her arms around him in a deathly bear hug Usagi cried even harder. Sobbing big gasps of air. But when Seiya pushed her back. He found that it was from happiness. "Right, let's get outta here and go inside for a drink and look at what footage we managed to get Kay?" Usagi nodded enthusiastically. Her happy cheerful personality that Seiya so admired returned.

Seiya grabbed the gear out of the back seat of the Prelude and walked towards Usagi's front door. Completely lost in double checking all their gear was intact and accounted for Seiya didn't see Usagi standing stock still at the entrance to her door, causing him to bump into her. Catching himself and Usagi, he was about to ask why she'd stopped when he saw her obstacle blocking her path.  
"Who…Usagi?" he questioned.

"D…Darien…"

_**Right. Please offer suggestions thou! My muse is missing-really want to get back into writing! So any suggestions are more than welcome! Also sorry this chappy sucks…sigh. I swear the next one will be better!**_


End file.
